


you were an island and i passed you by

by Moonlit



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:12:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlit/pseuds/Moonlit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She missed the good part until she realized.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you were an island and i passed you by

**Author's Note:**

  * For [awfffsome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awfffsome/gifts).



> I missed completely the point I had when I decided to write, so maybe that's why I finished it lol  
> Just so you know, this fic is set past season five and ignoring the utter bulshit that is season six.  
> If you find The Philadelphia Story quotes in this, you've watched it too much.

**One, two, three hours.**

Time seemed to have frozen since Blair left that door. Dan kept looking at the doorknob, waiting, wishing, begging for it to move. There was no air in the room anymore, and he didn’t mind. He could die in there for all he cared, as long as she didn’t get back to Chuck. Again. She couldn’t, she wouldn’t. _But she will, and you know that. That’s all she ever does. It will be just like last time._

Except it wasn’t. She didn’t turn her back on him and run back to Chuck without saying a word. It was the complete other way around, and Dan felt a mix of guilt and pleasure over this. Blair was betraying Chuck. With _him_. And the weirdest part of it was that Chuck did nothing to deserve this (except being a complete asshole, but that he always was, anyway).

Dan’s pride tried to fight against it; she had hurt him deeply before. But there she was at his door, saying she was sorry for what she did, that she missed him more than anything, and before he could compute what was happening they were kissing. And then Dan thought that perhaps she really wanted to be with him this time.

At least it was what Dan hoped with all his will.

**One, two, three steps.**

Blair knocked tentatively on his door. Her stomach twirled twice before it opened; that’s how she’d been counting the time since she left Brooklyn. One twirl for each red light that held the cab. One twirl for each dagger thrown from Chuck’s eyes.

“What are you even doing here? Don’t you have a hobo to do?” hissed Chuck, his face getting redder and redder. He was wearing the same clothes from two hours ago. “Or did you make your point already? What did I do? Didn’t I just give you a fucking diamond bracelet? A pair of Louboutins? A freaking boat? What is missing that you had to _make me see you_ with that loser yet again? And worse, while you were supposed to be with me? And how long has this been going on, huh? Even Gossip Girl didn’t know, you two deserve yourselves a prize or something. Whatever. Are you done with your game?”

Silent would be an understatement of Blair’s behavior. She’d been completely undisturbed during the entire speech, staring right back at Chuck. Inside, she felt an amazing peace fill her, swallow her whole. That was what she’d hoped to feel like since forever.

“I love Dan.”

**One, two, three blinks.**

She _had got to be kidding_. That didn’t make sense. They were endgame, they were epic, they were flawless. Of course she was throwing herself at Humphrey so she could get even with him for something he did. But he didn’t do nothing this time. No, she couldn’t be serious.

“Ok, enough with this. One more and you’ll make me laugh,” he sneered, trying to ignore his pounding heart.

“Aren’t you listening? I love Dan. I’m sorry that it happened this way, it wasn’t supposed to be like that. But it took me too long to realize, so long I thought I had lost him forever. You see, this isn’t because of something you did,” Blair argued, entering the room slowly. “Because if it was, honestly, I could’ve left you a long time ago. No. This is something I want. I’ve changed. I thought I couldn’t help getting back with you every single time, but it finally hit me. I don’t have to if I don’t want to. I can change my fate. It seems so...stupid, to say it out loud. Because it’s so annoyingly obvious I _feel_ stupid.”

“Because you are. You are completely stupid. We are meant to be and you know that. Go with him, do whatever you want, I don’t care. You’ll be running back to me in no time,” assured Chuck, even though every ounce of him begged to differ. She was different, and that’s how he suspected of Humphrey. She was always different when she was with him.

“Don’t hold your breath,” whispered Blair, unfazed, placing a kiss on his cheek before walking back towards the door. “I just...Needed you to know. I owed you this, for what I did and for all that you meant to me. I’m sorry, Chuck, I really am. You can hate me, if you want. I think that would be adequate, I kind of deserve this time. But...Well, goodbye.”

By the time Chuck saw the door close it sank in that it was for good.  
.  
 **One, two, three words.**

“Dan?” he heard her voice and almost ran from his bedroom. She was there, she was back. There was hope. Dan found Blair by the table and stared hungrily at her. The thought of maybe losing her again made him miss her more for one afternoon that what he’d missed for almost half a year.

“Blair? Are you ok? Did he hurt you? Did-did you see him? Do you-do you want some coffee?”

“I love you.”

Her words were followed by a shocked silence. It was like they were floating in the air, and yet were thick enough to nail him to the ground. She had said it. She had said she loved him. Blair Waldorf loved Dan Humphrey. Dan would think he was imagining things if her smile wasn’t so bright.

“I didn’t know this by then, I probably didn’t feel this by then. I needed this time apart, I think I even needed to go back to Chuck so I could understand this. This is me, I’m a mess and half of the time I don’t even know what’s going on inside my own head, but life does these crazy things with us. I’ll forever regret saying this again, but I don’t know what I would do without you last year. You’re the only person who has never lost hope on me, and that counts myself. And I’ve hurt you in so many ways since I don’t know when; yet, somehow, you’re still here. At least I think you are, I hope you are, because even though it took me forever, I’m here now.”

**One, two, three.**

Blair couldn’t believe she had said it, but there they were. Even at her most heartbreaking moments with Chuck or even Nate, she had never felt so exposed. Her soul was bare, only to him, only for him, and she wasn’t afraid at all. She trusted Dan, and she was so glad she finally noticed that. She was Holly and he was Fred darling and she would never be caged with him, and that was a fact.

But Dan kept silent and it crossed Blair’s mind maybe that speech wasn’t a good idea.

“Ok, Humphrey, say something already. The fact that you’ve been silent for more than ten seconds kind of freaks me out,” she mumbled half-jokingly. She took a step closer and her hands rested against his chest timidly (which was funny because they were totally making out a few hours earlier), tracing circles with her fingers. Another ten seconds later, almost as if he’d been counting, Dan opened his mouth to speak.

“It’s cheesy, but I am afraid of talking and realizing it’s just a dream,” he confessed, getting some inches closer. “You know, I’ve dreamt about this a lot”.

“You’re right, it’s really cheesy. God, how do I put up with you?”, she teased, licking her lips instinctively.

“I think you just explained how, and very neatly, by the way,” retorted Dan with a crooked smile, embracing her gently.

“Talk about arrogance!” exclaimed Blair, brushing her lips against his, feeling so happy she could burst at any second.

“You’re wonderful,” were the last words Dan said before they finally kissed and got that over with.


End file.
